poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Howl-O-Ween
Happy Howl-O-Ween is a fan made episode created by Rigsrigsrigs10918 and CartoonLover. Premise The Pound Puppies celebrate Halloween. However, Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut vow to spoil the Pound Puppies' Halloween so that Holly's Puppy Pound will never celebrate the holiday again. Plot Part 1 (Spotlight on Holly and the Pound Puppies) Narrator: Meet Holly. She is the owner of her puppy pound called Holly's Puppy Pound. These are the Pound Puppies. They are a group of dogs whose goal is to find loving families for puppies in need. The members consist of Cooler, their leader; Nose Marie, the Flirty; The Kind-hearted Bright Eyes, a bright and caring puppy who loves cheering; Howler, the inventive; Whopper, the imaginative puppy, and their new friends: Beamer, a happy-go-lucky neat freak; Reflex, a lovesick but down-to-earth dog; Violet Vanderfeller, the pet dog of the world famous Vanderfeller family; Scrounger, the scavenger; and Barkerville, the snobby but kind-hearted dog. (Transition to Holly's Puppy Pound) Narrator: Today is Halloween and the Pound Puppies are excited, for the first annual costume party will take place at Holly's Puppy Pound tonight. (Inside the secret headquarters, the Pound Puppies are dressed up in halloween costumes(Cooler is dressed as a rockabilly music player, Nose Marie is dressed as a southern belle, Bright Eyes is dressed as a pixie, Howler is dressed as a mad scientist, Whopper is dressed up as a mobster, Beamer is dressed as a martial artist, Reflex is dressed up as a scuba-diver, Violet is dressed up as a palmtree, Barkerville is dressed up as a vampire, and Scrounger is dressed up as a zombie). Holly, dressed up as a fortune teller, enters.) Holly: Are you all ready for the annual costume party tonight? Beamer: We sure are, Holly. Bright Eyes: Gosh oh golly gee with sprinkles and a cherry on top! I can hardy wait. Whopper: Yeah! We never had a costume party before. I'm dressing as the Mobster-turned-Businessman, Mr. Chartreuse. Nose-Marie: Yes. I think it's only fair that I should let out all of me, my southern personality in the form of a southern belle in the pre-civil war era, the lovely Daisy Belle. Cooler: That's fine and dandy, but I'll be dressed up as Johnny, the world famous rockabilly musician. Howler: I'm going as Doc Enigma, the mad scientist. Beamer: I'm dressed up as Jackie Chow, the martial artist. (Beamer does several karate poses until he finishes with a handstand) Beamer: Not bad, huh? Barkerville: And I'm going as Count Barkula, the doggie vampire. (To Holly) Who are you dressed up as, Holly? Holly: Me? I'm Medium Rhea, the fortune teller. Reflex: Uh oh. I just had a bad thought. Violet: What is it, Reflex? Reflex: Suppose if Katrina spoils our fun on Halloween? Cooler: Don't worry, Reflex. I'm sure even Katrina needs some time off. (At Katrina Stoneheart's house, Katrina is looking down at Holly's Puppy Pound) Katrina: I hate Halloween. Nothing but a bunch of brats knocking on my doorstep, screaming "trick or treat" in my face, throwing rotten eggs at my house, and littering my yard with toilet paper. of course, I can "trick" those Pound Puppies out of their wits. (Brattina, in her witch costume, and Catgut, wearing a coat of black paint, enter) Brattina: Mommy dearest, how can we scare those icky-poo Pound Puppies? Katrina: Well, remember that Terrible Terrier costume Catgut wore one time? Catgut: I hate to break it to you, Miss Stoneheart, but you threw it away. Katrina: Hmmm... you're right. Brattina: What about your Vacuum Vortex, mommy dearest? Katrina: My Vacuum Vortex? Catgut: Yes, Miss Stoneheart! We can dress up the Vacuum Vortex as a hideous monster. Those flea-biting mongrels will be so scared, they'll never celebrate Halloween ever again. Katrina: You two are brilliant! Now, go get the Vacuum Vortex and I'll go get some decorations. (Catgut and Brattina salute) Catgut: Yes, Miss Stoneheart! Brattina: All right, mommy dearest! (Brattina and Catgut leave) Katrina: Tricking those Pound Puppies will be a real treat for me. (Katrina laughs evilly) (Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, everyone is setting up Halloween decorations) Zelda(Greyhound Puppy): I'm so excited for the costume party tonight, aren't you, Stanley? Stanley(Saint Bernard Puppy): You bet, Zelda. We've never had one before. (Bright Eyes is filling a big bowl with candy. Reflex is filling a bowl of dog treats for the puppies.) Holly: Is the candy ready for the trick-or-treaters? Bright Eyes: You bet, Holly. We dogs are smart enough to stay away from chocolate. (Outside, Brattina and Catgut peek through the window) Catgut: And soon, you'll be smart enough to never celebrate Halloween ever again. (Catgut and Brattina laugh evilly as they duck down. Reflex puts the two bowls by the door) Reflex: Let's hope that Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut don't try to crash the party. Beamer: Don't worry, Reflex. I'm sure they won't come. Besides, what could possibly go wrong? Part 2 (That night, all of the puppies and Holly are celebrating Halloween at Holly's Puppy Pound. They are all wearing their costumes.) Cooler: (To Holly) This is a great idea, Holly. Celebrating Halloween with a costume party is a first here at Holly's Puppy Pound. (A knock is heard on the door) Reflex: I'll get it. (Reflex answers the door. In the door stands Jonathon and Casey(From Episode 16: Tuffy Gets Fluffy/Casey, Come Home). Jonathon is dressed up as a forest ranger and Casey is dressed as a plumber.) Jonathon and Casey: Trick or treat! (Reflex gives a bar of candy to Jonathon and a dog biscuit to Casey) Jonathon and Casey: Thank you. (As Jonathon and Casey leave, Reflex waves goodbye to them) Reflex: Happy Halloween! (Reflex closes the door) Reflex: I'm starting to get used to this holiday. (Nose Marie whistles to get everyone's attention) Nose Marie: All right, everyone! It's time for... (Beamer brings in a picture of a donkey with a cut-out picture of Katrina) Nose Marie: Pin the Tail on the Stoneheart! (She grabs a paper tail) Who's first? Violet: Me! (Beamer ties a blindfold around Violet's eyes. Nose Marie and Reflex escort Violet to the picture) Nose Marie: Good luck, Violet. (Violet, carrying the paper tail, walks around aimlessly. She then pins the tail on the foot. Violet opens her blindfold) Violet: How did I do? Reflex: Well, close but no banana. Whopper: Ha ha ha ha! (silly strings Bright Eyes as she does the same to Whopper) Hey! (Beamer grabs a broom and cleans up the silly string) Beamer: Watch it with the silly string, will you? I just waxed this floor. (Beamer gets silly string sprayed on him. He then sees Whopper and Bright Eyes giggling. He then smiles slyly and grabs a can of silly string) Beamer: Oh, you wanna play, eh? (Beamer sprays the silly string on them and they do the same. Beamer laughes) Beamer: Hey, this is fun! Whopper: Because you're you, Beamy? Beamer: Well, I can have some fun every once and a while. (Outside, Brattina and Catgut are hidden inside a bush with the Vacuum Vortex. The Vaccum Vortex is disguised as a black horse with a paper mache sculpture of a headless horseman) Brattina: Brattina to mommy dearest. Brattina to mommy dearest. The icky-poo puppies and Holly are too busy having a good time. Katrina: Yes, probably too busy to realize what's going on. Now, wait for the next trick-or-treater to show up at Holly's Puppy Pound. Then, use the Vacuum Vortex to scare the trick-or-treater and capture him. When one of those puppies answer the door, we'll have Holly and those Pound Puppies in their cages. Do you understand? Brattina: Yes, mommy dearest! Catgut: This is going to be fun... for us that is. Huh? (sees 2 strings and a sign that says Trick or Treat.) "Pull one of these strings for either a good treat or get tricked". (Pulls the right string and cat food falls into Catgut's paws.) Ah! and I guess the other one is plastic spiders. (pulls the left string, causing a bucket of water to drench Brattina and the Vacuum Vortex, shorting out and capturing Brattina.) Oops. Brattina: Catgut! get the keys! Catgut: Oh yeah, the keys. (Looks in his shirt pockets) Aw, crud! Brattina What is it, Catgut? Catgut: I forgot the keys. Brattina: We better take the Vacuum Vortex back with us to mommy dearest's house. Catgut: They'll have their fun for now, but when we come back, it won't be for video games! (Catgut, pushing the cage Brattina is in and the Vacuum Vortex, rushes back to Katrina's house with the short-circuited Vacuum Vortex. Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, everyone is having a good time. Reflex is looking out the window. He then goes to Cooler and Scrounger) Reflex: Cooler? Cooler: Yeah, Reflex? Reflex: I just saw Catgut and Brattina outside. You don't suppose they're up to something, do you? Scrounger: Don't worry, Reflex. I'll bet you that they must be too busy scaring off either trick-or-treaters at their house to catch us. Reflex: Well, we all know them. They're probably not in the mood anyway. (Meanwhile, Violet is still trying to put the paper tail on the picture. She then pins the tail on the stomach of the picture) Violet: How did I do so far? Nose Marie: Well... Almost, but keep trying. (A knock is heard on the door again. Reflex answers it. Lisa, Freddie(From Nose Marie Day), Davey, Beazer(From Episode 22: Where's the Fire?/The Wonderful World of Whopper , Candy, Andy, and Mandy, in their Halloween costumes, stand in the doorway) Lisa, Freddie, Davey, Beazer, Candy, Andy, and Mandy: Trick or treat! (Reflex gives Lisa and Davie candy and Freddie, Beazer, Candy, Andy, and Mandy dog treats) Lisa, Freddie, Davey, Beazer, Candy, Andy, and Mandy: Thank you. (They all leave as Reflex waves goodbye to them) Reflex: Happy Halloween! Part 3 (Back at Katrina's house, Catgut grabs a key and opens the cage, freeing Brattina. Katrina is in an unhappy mood. She sees her Vacuum Vortex short-circuited.) Katrina: You idiots! You dunderheads! You poor excuses of henchmen! You ruined my Vacuum Vortex! Catgut: How was I suppose to know that those Pound Puppies were suppose to trick us? Katrina: Now I have to come up with another plan! Let me see.... (Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Holly, the Pound Puppies, and others are still celebrating the costume party. Violet, still blindfolded, finally pins the paper tail on the donkey's bottom) Violet: How did I do now? (Beamer opens the blindfold and Violet sees the tail on the picture) Violet: I did it! Beamer: Despite several tries, Violet, you did your best. Who's next? Whopper: Let me try. But I'm too small to even reach it. Bright Eyes: I'll give you a boost, Whopper. (Bright Eyes puts Whopper on her shoulders. Beamer puts blindfolds on Whopper and Bright Eyes.) Beamer: Good luck, Whopper. (While Bright Eyes walks around aimlessly, Holly rubs Cooler's stomach) Reflex: Well, so far so good. No sign of Katrina Stoneheart... yet. Cooler: Don't worry, Reflex. I assure you that everything's going to be a-OK. (Outside, Brattina and Catgut, this time with the Cage Catapult, hiding in a bush) Brattina: Brattina to mommy-dearest. Brattina to mommy-dearest. Can you hear me? Katrina: Yes, I hear you. Now, when the next trick-or-treater comes, use the Cage Catapult to catch them. Then, when one of the Pound Puppies answer the door to see what's going on, capture that Pound Puppy for ransom. And make sure you don't fail me this time. This is our last chance to ruin their Halloween party. Brattina: Aye aye, mommy-dearest. (Catgut checks for traps) Catgut: I just checked to see if those Pound Puppies didn't set any tricks. Now, our new plan will have no interference. (Catgut sees a bowl of what appears to be candy and canned tuna) Catgut: Brattina! Look! (Brattina sees the bowl as well.) Brattina: Jackpot! It's a bowl of candy... Catgut: And cans of tuna! (Brattina and Catgut rush toward the bowl and a huge plastic spider drops down, scaring them) Brattina: (Screaming) Icky-icky-icky-poo! Catgut: (Screaming) A giant spider! (They rush back to the Cage Catapult. They then lock themselves in a cage) Brattina: There. At least we're safe from that icky-poo spider. (Back inside the pound building, Whopper pins the tail on the donkey's front leg) Whopper: How did I do? Scrounger: Well, you're getting close. (Reflex looks out the window) Reflex: Did anybody else hear screaming coming from outside? Beamer: No Reflex, we didn't. (Reflex then notices Brattina and Catgut in the cage) Reflex: (Thinking) Well, it seems that Brattina and Catgut got a surprise. Wait until Katrina gets a load of what she'll see. (Back outside, Katrina walks toward the cage where Brattina and Catgut are at.) Katrina: What are you two idiots doing? Catgut: Miss Stoneheart, we saw a huge, ugly spider by the door! (Katrina scoffs) Katrina: You two are just a couple of babies. (Katrina walks to the bowl) Katrina: You see? There are no spiders around- (The plastic spider drops down on Katrina. Katrina screams) Katrina: (Screaming) Yeow! Let me out of here! (Katrina then rushes into another cage) Brattina: Umm... Mommy dearest? I forgot the keys. Katrina: Who cares? As long as we're safe from that disgusting spider. (Reflex is seen walking outside. He then pulls a string and the spider is risen back up. He walks back inside. Katrina then realizes that the spider is fake) Katrina: (Growls) Mutts drive me nuts. (Smirking) No matter. Come next Halloween, I won't show any mercy. (Back inside the pound building, Whopper is finally able to pin the tail on the bottom) Whopper: Hooray! I did it! (Reflex walks up to Cooler, Beamer, and Holly.) Reflex: It was a great idea to scare off Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut with that fake spider Howler made just in case they try to crash the party. Cooler: It sure was. Not to mention that it was your idea. Reflex: Well, I guess we should enjoy the rest of the party without worry. (In a montage, Halloween themed music is playing and everyone is dancing. A while later, the Pound Puppies and Holly, still wearing their costumes, have just cleaned up the pound building after the party. They all relax. Cooler sits next to Reflex and Nose Marie.) Cooler: That Halloween party was absotively a blast. Reflex: It sure was, Cooler. It sure was. Whopper: Next year, when we trick someone, we should throw pies at their faces, spray them with a fire hose, or perhaps drop plastic bugs on them! Nose Marie: No bugs, Whopper. I'm not a fan of them. Cooler: Hey, Nose Marie, He said plastic bugs. Yes, but I can't stand to see them. (All but Nose-Marie laugh. Nose Marie smiles and hugs Cooler anyway.) Nose Marie: Oh, Cooler honey. (Reflex shrugs at the audience.) The End Pet Care Corner (Whopper sees a Big Sheepdog barking at a group of trick-or-treaters while being held back by His master.) Whopper: Um, Holly? Can You teach Us not to Jump on People? like that Sheepdog did. Holly: Um... Cooler: Come on, Whopper come off it. (Hears a doorbell and opens the door, and Cooler gets playfully pounced on by the Sheepdog.) Holly: Whoa! I see what You mean, Whopper. Whopper: Train Your Pet not to jump on anyone, when taking them for walks. and believe Me, less people will be spooked. Trivia This fan-made episode marks the first appearances of Beamer, Reflex, Violet Vanderfeller, Scrounger, and Barkerville as regular members of the Pound Puppies. This fan-made episode marks the first time Catgut is able to speak. This fan-made episode marks the return of Katrina's Vacuum Vortex and the Cage Catapult. This fan-made episode marks the first time the Puppy Quintet are given names. Next Episode Preview Bright Eyes: Hi! I'm Bright Eyes. Whopper: And I'm Whopper. On the next episode, An injured pup comes our puppy pound. He's a real prankster and I think he's got a thing for you, Bright Eyes. Bright Eyes: Yes, but there's something Kitteny about Him. Whopper: Kitteny? Don'cha mean fishy? Bright Eyes: Well, I don't know. He acts like a newborn kitten. Whopper: only when You're around Him. Bright Eyes: Yeah. Hey... Well, Next time on the New Adventures of the Pound Puppies, it's... A Boyfriend for Bright Eyes. See you there! Japanese Opening Title A picture of The Pound Puppies making jack-o-lanterns as the Subtitle in white says "Ikura Kowai! Harouiin de sono Koinu Pondo(How Scary! Halloween at the Puppy Pound)". Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters Category:Fan made episodes featuring Halloween